1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fastener for fixing two components to each other.
2. Background Art
Fasteners of this type have a number of uses, in particular in the automotive industry, for fixing two pieces of equipment of a vehicle to each other.
From the prior art, resilient fasteners of this type are known which are generally V-shaped and which comprise an intermediate portion from which lateral flaps extend.
These lateral flaps of the fastener are therefore provided with means which form an external lug comprising means in the form of a resilient hook for passing an over-centre position, for hooking the fastener to the edges of a slot, for example, of a first component, and means which form an inner lug and which are provided with means for hooking the second component in order to fix this second component to the first.
In the prior art, the means which form the inner lug of the fastener extend from the intermediate portion thereof, over part of the height of the means which form the outer lug and define a passage for receiving the second component.
However, fasteners of this type have a given number of disadvantages, in particular with regard to the spatial requirement thereof and owing to the fact that, in some applications, the space available for fixing the two components to each other is not sufficient to allow a fastener of this type to be used.
The object of the invention is therefore to overcome these problems.